


初诣

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 假如平行时空，12月31日他们在东京青春伤痛意识流但十分应景，新年快乐





	初诣

1

新年第一声钟声敲响时，他和朱正廷正在从六本木徒步去东京塔的路上。  
导航指反了方向，他们沿着六本木Hills边的下坡路走入林立的办公楼群中，接着在那里迷失，就在这时候隐隐约约地，黄明昊听到一声“当——”，模糊而悠长。  
他回头，朱正廷正盯着手机地图辨别方向，他犹豫一瞬，说：“我们错过了。”  
对方耸耸肩，似乎毫不在意，“那新年快乐。”

 

2

他仔细思索他们为什么在这里，发现一切竟都是朱正廷的主意。  
其实他想过很多次逃离，他是想过最多次逃离的那一个，却鲜少真的付出行动，他总是呈口舌之快，在内心说服自己保持freedom，然后做行动上的矮子。  
是朱正廷把机票行程单放到他的面前。他说，黄明昊，要不要一起离开“上海”。  
说那话时他们在北京，根本离上海十万八千里，朱正廷终究理解了他写下的东西。是哦，从13岁心思能一眼望穿的年纪，到一层层砌起心防的17岁前夕，谁能比这个人更能一眼望穿他，他的拙劣伪装，他的难言之意。  
“上海”是模糊的指代，而他们依旧去往“东京”。黄明昊对这里有一种偏执的理想，这城市被多少词曲故事过份童话化，似乎所有的聚散别离在这里都能蒙上滤镜，一层薄薄的孤独，好像在这里你就能秉持骄傲的姿态，欣然接受故事的起承转合，缩回眼泪，说那是成长的代价。  
那是黄明昊曾愿意为之疯狂的自由。  
他不明白那与朱正廷有什么关系。

 

3

他们有了好一段尴尬的日子，天堂与地狱之间的灰色地带留给永无尽头的试探。  
眼神下意识就能找到对方，牵手时不必回头，扣起十指时不留缝隙，一切都是凭着戒不掉的本能，每当他触及对方的眼神，总能在笑意背后看到一种淡淡的情绪，那情绪在反覆问他，你快乐吗。  
快乐吗，甘心吗，乐意吗，真要永远如此吗。  
他有时因此而郁躁，午夜梦回那成了一种令人辗转反侧的情绪，揪住他的心脏，问他你要放开他，还是和他再纠缠试探不休，他在痛苦地想念这些情绪的源头，而朱正廷不再睡在他近在咫尺的地方。  
转头便可以望见对方侧颜的日子不复再有，那他在别的城市或在一墙之隔，其实对黄明昊区别不大。

 

4

他们那时已经走到了赤坂附近，眼见着与铁塔路线南辕北辙，便干脆绕个圈，借道虎之门方向，再逆流而上去往铁塔背后的方向。  
他们肩并肩走着，离铁塔近了，人也开始多起来，这一带的许多小酒馆都在今日通宵迎客，寒风裹挟着酒精味道，烟火气让他有了少许实感。  
那时候远远地已经能透过房顶望到塔尖了，朱正廷拍了拍他的手臂，指指那处橙黄色的尖顶，对他露出一个笑脸，那笑意是难得的兴奋。  
“这是不是你一直想看的？”他问。  
黄明昊的眼睛被风吹得疼痛，他点点头，手伸出口袋碰到朱正廷的小指，便一把握住。  
他很久没这样紧张，舞台下的握手太过私密，像亮出底牌。  
朱正廷安静下来，黄明昊低着头拉近他，“人变多了，你不要走散。”  
又来了，那欲盖弥彰，那无尽试探。  
朱正廷说好。

 

5

这是不是他一直想看的？橙黄色的铁塔矗立在漆黑的夜幕中，清冷的月亮挂在尖顶边，它梦幻的孤独原来并未被过分夸大，那些描写，还不及它真实的万分之一。  
谁又能猜透塔下那些人此刻内心的万分之一呢？他的呼吸凝住了，连带着身边的朱正廷，他们默契地站在一个路口外的位置，望着上坡路边的这座铁塔，人群拥挤，无数人擦过他们的肩膀涌向那个方向，而他们谁也没有说话，黄明昊用力地握着身边的那只手，寒风令他的手背疼痛。  
“原来是这样。”  
他听得旁边的朱正廷低声说，尾音里有点颤抖，他偏头去看，朱正廷眼中泛着泪光，他望着黄明昊，这一次没有那一层说不清道不明的情绪了，他的眸光扎进黄明昊的眼底。  
“是什么样？”  
“带不走，留不下。”如梦一场，偏偏最牵挂。  
你的自由原来就是逃到天涯海角，再发觉内心的惦念早已在最初便禁锢了你的步伐，只是一场自己与自己的较量。  
你的自由原来就是把这个人从你的心头鲜血淋漓地撕下，再发觉伤口永不会愈合，他带走你一部分爱的能力，永远永远地带走。  
他不回来，爱也不会再回来。  
“你还要再逃吗？”朱正廷问他。  
“我会让你痛苦。”  
“是喔。”朱正廷没移开目光。  
黄明昊绷紧的嘴角缓慢地松懈下来，他说：“可你也一再让我痛苦。”  
朱正廷不置可否，低头笑了。

 

6

从铁塔背后向前绕行，增上寺初诣参拜的队伍弯弯绕绕地排在路边，他们看了犯怵，决定先绕过芝公园，去别处逛逛。  
他们没什么话好讲，刚释怀的气氛还是有点微妙，朱正廷翻遍口袋找出无线耳机，一人一只。  
朱正廷喜欢的那些歌一首首往外跑，没什么弯弯绕绕深奥的情绪，偶尔还会随机到几首画风不符的日式摇滚或欧美绕舌，一看就是被谁耳濡目染的风格，对方似乎也意识到这点，抿着嘴在人群里左顾右盼，故意不看他，笑得倒挺开心。  
大路旁开了些新年集市，有星巴克的店员站在小棚子边免费分发小杯的热咖啡，黄明昊上去拿了两杯，正回头想分一杯给朱正廷，便发现他被人群挤散不见了。  
他一下子急切起来，这时音乐暂停了，过了没一会儿，有街头熙熙攘攘的喧闹声从耳机里传来，估摸着是朱正廷拍了小视频正在回放，黄明昊被这突如其来的安心感扎到，踮着脚在人群里四处张望，只想快点回到他身旁。  
他从未如此鲜明地感受到他和朱正廷之间忽远忽近似有似无的距离，以及牵扯着他们的那股羁绊。  
不在手边仍在心头，有些人什么话也不用说，密密地渗透在你心里每一缝隙每一角落。  
他在拐角的巷子口看见朱正廷，那一处估计是条死路，没有人往里走，朱正廷安安静静地站在那里。背对着人群捧着手机。黄明昊端着咖啡小心翼翼地向他靠近，从人流中脱身，就在他快走到朱正廷身后时，他的耳机里又响起了声音。  
轻微的一声“滴”的提示音，之后是朱正廷的声音。  
“黄明昊，不管你现在在哪里，先站住听我说。”  
“我有话，实在是不敢当面讲，我也知道这样真的挺怂的，不符合我的性格。”  
“我想先警告你，如果有天我们要分道扬镳，那么就连朋友都不要再做了，我们只适合反目成仇，我实在是做不到看着你还能假装无忧无虑，如果有那一天，好不好我们各自放过？”  
“但比起那一天，我更希望的是……”  
他停顿了很久，久到黄明昊以为他不打算再说，耳机里才又传出声音。  
“我更希望的是，你不要再离开了。”  
语音断了，音乐自动恢复播放，他这才意识到在这段漫长的真心话前在播什么歌，他们都喜欢的歌手唱道：如果阳光永远都炽热，如果彩虹不会掉颜色，你能不能不离开呢。  
他想朱正廷如果现在立刻回头就能看到他输得惨烈的表情，不，就算晚几分钟，也只会加剧惨烈程度罢了，他想他和朱正廷适合继续纠缠下去了，因为他又让他心痛了，痛得非常爽快，符合他一贯享受的青春疼痛，就像风在切割身体，他还不清让朱正廷伤心的份，而朱正廷也还不清他的，这是多么功利的，锱铢必较的世界啊，怎么能就这么算了呢。

 

7

所以1月1日的朝阳升起前他们终于往增上寺的功德箱里扔进了硬币，铃铛被轻快地摇响，双手合十，要神明听好，以下事项要求你保佑。  
他瞄了一眼朱正廷虔诚的侧脸，也闭上眼睛。  
平平安安，长长久久，_____。

 

Fin.

 

（最后的愿望，可以自行为黄明昊补全）


End file.
